


How to Deny Being in Love -a 'How To' written by Kyoutani Kentarou, co-written by Oikawa Tooru

by arachnidsTestimony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pining Kyoutani Kentarou, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony
Summary: Kentarou was aware he had feelings for Yahaba. He’d have to be an idiot to not notice by now. That, or really stubborn, but even then, there were only so many times you can pretend you're staring at your setter because you don’t want to miss the toss he’s sending your way, and not because of how concentrated he looks when he’s setting, and how it looks so similar to the look he pointed at you when he shoved you against the wall all those months ago.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Yahaba Shigeru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	How to Deny Being in Love -a 'How To' written by Kyoutani Kentarou, co-written by Oikawa Tooru

Kentarou was aware he had feelings for Yahaba. He’d have to be an idiot to not notice by now. That, or really stubborn, but even then, there were only so many times you can pretend you're staring at your setter because you don’t want to miss the toss he’s sending your way, and not because of how concentrated he looks when he’s setting, and how it looks so similar to the look he pointed at you when he shoved you against the wall all those months ago.

So, somewhere along the way, Kentarou had accepted he had feelings, and could admit they were romantic. But unlike every romance show or book will tell, it is absolutely possible to ignore your feelings for someone. Easily enough, Kentarou had decided that he wouldn't do anything about them. 

He would ignore the way Yahaba’s laugh made him want to smile to the point it made his cheeks hurt to hold it back. He would ignore the way Yahaba would needle him to spend more time with the team until he finally gave in, because when it came to Yahaba he had found he simply couldn't say no or refuse him anything. He would ignore that Yahaba was kind in ways he never would have imagined, giving first years and incoming students tips and positive encouragement whenever they seemed to be doubting themselves. He would ignore how when he comforted Yahaba after the Karasuno match, he longed to pull on him and hug him tightly and keep the rest of the world out. He would ignore how he wanted Yahaba to always be next to him, even when he was being pouty and annoying. He would ignore how he wanted to steal Yahaba away, holding him close and protecting him.

He would ignore how Yahaba always blushed and stuttered out declines of confessions he got weekly, if every other day. Kentarou couldn't ignore how he knew he’d be met with disgust and glares if he ever tried to do the same. He would ignore how Yahaba attracted many girls' eyes wherever he went, the way they would hide their giggles behind their hands before blushing awkwardly and waving frantically at him. Kentarou thought they looked ugly and their waves were stupid. He would ignore how Yahaba always looked at the girl with flowing brown hair and dark black eyes, always flinching and hiding when she came close to looking at him. Kentarou thought her hair was greasy and gross, and her eyes were much too cruel to be allowed to look at Yahaba. Kentarou hated her. Yahaba loved her. Kentarou refused to remember her name, his mantra became if he didn't remember it it wasn’t important, because his feelings for Yahaba weren’t important.

What hurt most though, was that Kentarou found himself trying to be more like her, subconsciously hoping if he was more like her, maybe Yahaba would look at him with the adoration he gave her. He mentioned once that he was thinking about dying his hair dark, since his roots were growing back, but Yahaba had shot him down.

“What are you talking about, Kyoutani?” Yahaba had laughed, not realizing how he had Kentarou’s heart in his hand. “You’d look stupid with dark hair. -well, more stupid that is.”

Kentarou had known Yahaba was only joking around, it’s how they were, insulting each other to show they tolerated the other. At least, that’s why Yahab did it. Kentarou only did so because he was hopelessly in love and couldn't express it both because he was emotionally stunted, and because Yahaba would undoubtedly hate him.

When Iwaizumi’s girlfriend stopped by practice and heard Yahaba talking to Watari and Kentarou about his crush, she jumped and clapped, squealing that she knew the girl, and that she thought Yahaba was cute, too. Yahaba had gone bright red, making all of their teammates start to whistle and throw innuendoes and encouragement for him to go after the girl. Kentaoru hated that even though the color wasn’t for him, he thought Yahaba looked stunning painted pink how he was.

Iwaizumi laughed and told his girlfriend that he was sure Yahaba would be thankful if she encouraged her friend to confess, to which the setter stuttered out affirmation.

Kentarou stood and walked to the wall, pretending he was stretching his calves, when he felt someone walk up next to him. Turning, he nodded at his captain, muttering a small ‘Oikawa’ as greeting. But it seemed Oikawa wasn't satisfied with that small interaction, he did tend to prattle after all.

“It hurts, doesn't it Kyoutani.” the captain said softly, for once calling Kentarou by his name rather than that nickname he had dubbed him upon his return to the club.

“I don’t know what you're talking about, and I don’t really care, ok?” Kentarou growled, glaring pointedly at the wall in front of him. 

“It’s ok,” Oikawa slid closer to him, though he was leaning against the wall, not even trying to pretend he was there to stretch, “you’re not the only one in love with someone you can't have.”

Kentarou looked over to his captain, ready to ask who could possibly be out of reach for Oikawa freakin Tooru, but his question was answered before it left his mouth.

The answer was in the way Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, whose girlfriend was doing an incredible impression of a tree monkey, hanging off Iwaizumi’s arm like it was a branch. It was in the way Oikawa looked at him like he hung the sky, as if Iwaizumi was a god. Kentarou realised that to Oikawa he probably was, it was similar enough to how he saw Yahaba.

“How long,” Kentarou asked softly, not having to specify what exactly he was asking.

“Since we were eight,” Oikawa breathed, hanging his head low, before turning so Kentarou could see the tears gathering in his eyes, “he’s been my best friend since we were four, though. I don’t think he knows, I hope he doesn't.”

“Because you know he’d never feel the same.” Kentarou voiced what they both felt.

“And you don’t want to risk ruining what you already have.” Oikawa finished.

Together they stood, watching the people they loved, knowing they couldn’t say anything as they were left behind.


End file.
